


Flustered Pining

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Just some blushing Vinira fluff
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 31





	Flustered Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Viney the last name Oak just because.

I am so screwed. 

That was the thought of one Emira Blight while sitting in her history of magic class. She was supposed to be paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, especially because they had a test coming up in a few short days, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do so. Instead, all her attention was aimed at a brunette girl sitting halfway across the classroom. Viney Oak.

She was one of four multitrack students at Hexside. Viney happened to be on the beast keeping and healing tracks. She also happened to be unfairly and distractingly amazing in pretty much every way. She was funny and smart. She was also sweet and caring. Not to mention so attractive that Emira felt like her little gay heart might just give out, right then and there. 

The problem was that Viney didn’t even notice Emira. Not to say she didn’t know who she was. Everyone at Hexside knew who the Blights were. The issue was that as Viney might know of her, she didn’t really know her. So Emira was just sitting there in class, making a complete fool out of herself by pining after a girl who couldn’t care less about her. Or so she thought. 

____________ 

What in the name of Titan am I going to do?! 

Viney Oak was sitting in her history of magic class having a mini freak out over that exact question. She was supposed to be taking notes on the construction of the Unity Building downtown but instead she was gay panicking over Emira Blight. Emira freaking Blight. She had a huge crush on her but in all honesty, who didn’t have a crush on at least one of the Blight twins. I mean her best friend Jerbo had a crush on Edric so that just about proves her point. But that was also the source of her problem. Pretty much everyone had a crush on Emira, and who could blame them. 

She was powerful and cunning. She was funny and very flirty. Plus, she was absolutely gorgeous. She could have anyone she wanted so there was no way that she had a crush on Viney. That was a ridiculous idea. Viney glanced across the room to see Emira staring right back at her. She quickly averted her eyes, blushing like crazy. 

____________ 

Dang it! 

Emira quickly looked down at the table, a bright red blush overtaking her entire face. 

“You got caught,” murmured Ed, who had been watching her stare at Viney for the past 15 minutes. 

“Yeah no dip bonehead,” Emira hissed back, trying to no avail to get her blush back under control. I mean can you blame her. Her crush had just caught her watching her from the other side of the room. Stared at her with those beautiful green eyes and Emira was defiantly about to have a heart attack. 

“You know,” Ed whispered, leaning in closer to that they didn’t get caught talking in class, “you could ask her out instead of just looking at her all day.” 

“Yeah and embarrass myself in front of the entire student body. I think not.” 

“Alright alright,” said Ed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. 

Emira grumbled, rolling her eyes and turning back to the board. With only five minutes left in class she might as well try to get something from the lesson. 

____________ 

As Viney felt the heat in her cheeks start to cool down, she became aware of someone snickering next to her. She turned to Jerbo and glared at him. 

“What is so funny?” she hissed. 

Jerbo waved his hands in front of his face, struggling to suppress his giggles. Once he had calmed down a bit, he turned back to look at his friend, who's cheeks were still tainted slightly pink. He smirked at this. 

“It’s just,” he began, starting to giggle again, “you should have seen how red your face was.” 

“Ugh,” said Viney. “I just can’t help it. She was looking right at me and she’s so unfairly pretty it’s not even funny,” she finished, placing her head on the desk in front of her. Jerbo gently reached over and patted her on the shoulder. 

“Maybe you could try and ask her out?” he proposed. 

“Nice idea Jerb but there’s no way she would say yes to going on a date with me. She’s a Blight for crying out loud,” she mumbled into the table. 

“You never know,” Jerbo said, “she has been staring at you for the past 15 minutes or so.” 

“Really!?” Viney’s head shot right up at that. She turned to Jerbo with bright eyes and another faint blush working its way up her face. Jerbo tried his hardest not to laugh as he nodded his head. 

“Totally! You should do it V! Ask her out! I really think she likes you!” Jerbo encouraged. 

“Alright then if you say so,” Viney said just as the bell rang. Almost everyone dashed out of the classroom but before she could get out the door Viney grabbed Emira’s hand. 

“Hey could I ask you something?” 

____________ 

Oh no, oh no, oh no! 

Emira kept chatting this silent mantra in her head. She was so screwed. Viney was going to ask her why she had been staring at her and then she’ll have to explain that it was because she had a huge crush on her and then Viney is going to tell her she was weird and then Em would be all alone. While Emira was freaking out she didn’t even notice everyone else including her brother leave the classroom. Viney started to open her mouth to say something and Emira closed her eyes and hunched in on herself just waiting for the inevitable. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Wait what!? Emira opened her eyes to see Viney staring at the ground with a bright red blush taking up her entire face. Em straightened up and looked at Viney with the most perplexed look on her face. 

“You want to go on a date with me?” she said, the shock evident in her voice. 

“Um yeah,” said Viney, finally looking up from the floor to meet Emira’s eyes. 

“Why!?” 

“What do you mean ‘why’?” asked Viney. 

“I mean why would you want to go on a date with me?” 

“Because you’re smart, and cunning, and funny, and really really pretty,” responded Viney incredulously. 

“Oh.” 

“Is that a good oh or a bad oh?” asked Viney, already fearing the worst. 

Emira snapped back to her senses and quickly answered.  
“I would love to go on a date with you.” 

“Really!?” 

“Totally!” 

Viney quickly pulled Emira into a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She quickly set her down and planted a swift kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll pick you up at your house at 7 tomorrow. Wear something nice!” she called behind as she quickly ran out of the classroom to make it to her next beast keeping class across the school. Emira just stood there completely dumbfounded as she gently touched the cheek that Viney had kissed mere moments ago. 

“Oh wow” she mumbled. 

____________ 

Needless to say there date included a lot of flustered pining but over all went very well.


End file.
